


一夜情人

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 原作向/汉康年下
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“你真的不再考虑一下？”

吉米酒吧里，杰弗瑞从酒保手里接过来那杯威士忌递给他的好友，这是他们毕业十来年以后好不容易有机会再聚在这里喝酒，但汉克.安德森警官脸上看起来却并没有太多久别重逢的欢喜。

“当然！这根本不需要考虑！”

35岁的金发警官将酒杯接过来，与此同时，他衣兜里的手机振动了一下，但他完全没有打算去看，他知道这会是一条短信，跟之前的很多条一样，来自于一个陌生号码，内容无非是——

“我想这其中有一些误会。”

“我们能否面谈一下？”

“安德森警官，我们能见个面吗？”

…

这号码他从没见过，但他知道是谁，那是“康纳”，底特律政府方面的重要人物，也是他这次来到底特律的理由——他在一天前接到命令说让他到底特律来协助完成一个任务，而等他来了才知道，所谓的任务竟然是——“政府方面希望你能与康纳结婚”。

这他妈算什么任务？！还什么为了人类与仿生人更加良好的合作关系？！

如果不是杰弗瑞拦着，汉克的拳头当场就会砸到那个议员先生的鼻梁上去。

他拒绝了，当然，完全不用考虑，因为——

“你知道的！老子讨厌那些塑料玩意儿！”

年轻警官一仰头喝掉了那杯酒，他的好友不禁皱了皱眉，也幸好是在吉米酒吧，这里在城市边缘，都是熟客，一贯很少有仿生人来，否则的话，汉克刚才言论若是被别有用心的人听到，已经足以够得上给他安个歧视仿生人罪名了，这对他这位刚刚晋升为副警长的哥们儿今后的前途可不太有利，不过…杰弗瑞苦笑了一下，如果会因为这样就管得住自己脾气的话，那也就不是汉克.安德森了。

杰弗瑞也不太理解，在现在这个时代，距离那场仿生人自由革命已经过去了几十年、美国政府已经跟仿生人政府合作了几十年的时代，大部分人类都已经接受这些曾经的“异常仿生人”，甚至有不少人选择仿生人成为自己的伴侣，而他的好友汉克.安德森却还是顽固得如同上个世纪的老古董一样不喜欢仿生人，并且完全不掩饰自己的讨厌，以至于从他们在警校认识的时候开始，杰弗瑞就多次目睹他这位哥们儿因为太口无遮拦而受到处罚。

所以，当他知道政府竟然给了汉克这样一个操蛋的任务时，连他都差点儿把“不可能”三个字叫出来，汉克.安德森怎么可能跟一个仿生人结婚？虽然…

“…他可是康纳。”

他可是康纳呀！

底特律…不、整个美国，杰弗瑞相信没有人会不知道康纳，作为第一代仿生人领袖，也是目前底特律政府的谈判专家，这个RK800型号的仿生人凭借英俊的外貌、干脆果断的谈判风格以及温和的性格已经成为了一个“偶像”级别的名人，虽然不知道这位仿生人领袖是哪块芯片儿出了问题会看上他这位好友，但杰弗瑞客观公正的认为，汉克如果能跟康纳结婚那真的是赚到了。

可惜他好友本人却并不这么想。

“哈！康纳？又怎么样？”汉克很夸张的摊了摊手，“他是康纳老子就要娶他吗？”

“康纳并不是你想的那样。”

杰弗瑞一边说着一边偷偷观察他的好友，后者给了他一个白眼。

“我不管他是哪样，总之我才不会跟一坨塑料结婚！！”酒精的作用有点上头，汉克抓住他死党的手，“你说是政府疯了还是那个谈判专家系统出了问题？”

“咳、汉克…”

杰弗瑞清了清嗓子，犹豫着要不要再劝劝，至少不能让他再这么胡说八道下去，康纳在底特律的声望很高，仅仅刚才汉克的话语就已经让周围响起一片窃窃私语了，但他刚开口，酒吧大门被推开，有人走了进来。

“我怎么可能跟一个仿生人结婚？那个什么康纳，他有多少岁了？六七十了吧？我的天，杰弗瑞你想劝我跟这样一个老头子结婚？？”

汉克完全没注意到周围为什么突然安静了下来，也没领会到他好友拼命给他使的眼神，依旧在自顾自的说着。

“而且他还是个男的！！男的！！老子对男人的屁股不感兴趣，我喜欢金发大胸…”

“汉克.安德森警官。”

一个声音打断了他，喝得微醺的人类转过头去，看到站在他身后的，赫然就是他刚刚口中那位系统出毛病的谈判专家。

“安德森警官，我是康纳。”穿着一身灰色西装的仿生人领袖好像根本就没听到人类刚才讥讽，温和的看向金发警官，“您一直没有回复我信息，所以我只好自己来找你，还好没花多少时间。现在我们可以出去谈一谈吗？…或者您需要我在这里请您喝一杯先？”

周围安静极了，不用看，汉克都知道所有人等着看好戏的目光都集中在他身上，人类警官握着杯子的手悬在半空，最终，他一口气喝光了杯子里的酒，狠狠的骂了一句“操”，然后拎了瓶啤酒站起身走了出去。

他虽然冲动，但他不傻，他其实很清楚这位谈判专家在底特律的地位，也清楚自己不想在酒吧惹出麻烦来的最好做法就是跟这个仿生人出去。

底特律的天气依旧是这样糟糕，好在雨已经停了，门外比起他来时多了一辆旧式汽车，让汉克眼神一亮，他一直很喜欢这种非自动驾驶的老式车，对比也颇有些研究，不难看出这车虽然是仿制本世纪初的款，但做得十分精良，而且还很合他的口味。

“你很喜欢吗？这是我的车。”

跟出来的仿生人轻声说，汉克刚喝进嘴里的啤酒差点儿没喷出来，他的车？最先进的仿生人…喜欢这样的车？

瞥了一眼身边的人，忍住了想要坐到驾驶位上操作一番的冲动，安德森警官最终拉开副驾坐了进去，既没说喜欢，也没说不喜欢。

康纳随即坐在了他旁边的位置上。

康纳提议的他们应该好好谈谈，但实际上从这辆车发动以后，他就没再说过任何一句话，直接把这个棘手的问题留给了人类。

那我现在该说点什么？直接问“你他妈的是出了什么毛病”？

不，这样当然不好。

汉克虽然不喜欢仿生人，但这就跟有人生下来就不爱吃胡萝卜一样，他只是不喜欢，并不代表他对胡萝卜…不、是对仿生人本身有什么意见，他当然也知道这些仿生人，尤其是他身边这位谈判专家在这数十年间为人类社会做出过多少贡献，而且…人类警官偷偷看了看身边的仿生人领袖…他刚才还嘲讽别人是个老头子，现在想起来实在很冒犯，他其实当然知道康纳长什么样子，毕竟也是个新闻人物，但实际见到，发现这位仿生人领袖看上去竟然比他还年轻一些，并没有谈判席上的凌厉气场，反而看起来温和得近乎…乖巧？尤其是那双眼睛，是温柔的蜜棕色，在灯光下看上去像一颗透明的琥珀…

不得不说，还挺好看的…而且汉克总觉得坐在康纳身边有一种让人很舒服的感觉，至少他能确定他不讨厌这感觉，也不排斥这个仿生人，如果是在工作中合作的话他应该是很乐意跟这样一个搭档一起工作的，但现在的问题的是…他被要求的是跟对方谈婚论嫁！这可就超出他的接受范围了！

“咳、那个…我不会跟你结婚的。”

安德森警官决定开门见山。

“我知道。”

对方点点头，额角的光圈闪动了几下，说起来也很让人不解，在仿生人“自由”了几十年后，这位当初参与和平抗议的领袖竟然还保留着那个代表仿生人身份的光圈。

“当然我不是说对你有什么意见。呃、你知道的，这样很奇怪。”汉克看了看对方，当面拒绝人这种事他其实不太擅长，但他也知道这种事最好速战速决，“我不喜欢男人，也暂时没想过成家，我不知道政府那边是有什么误会，他们大概是搞错了…居然会认为我们很合适，我…”

“其实也不算误会。”

康纳用很轻的声音打断了他，眼神却依旧注视着前方的公路。

“什么？”

“我的确是倾慕于安德森警官你。虽然没有公开表示过，但不知道怎么被政府方面的人知道了，很抱歉他们自作主张安排了这个场面，对此造成的麻烦我深表歉意。”

“什、什么？？”

从仿生人说完第一句话开始，汉克就懵了，乃至于后面那堆发言稿式的致歉他一句都没听进去。

倾慕？什么意思？是他理解的那个意思吗？汉克目瞪口呆的望着眼前的仿生人领袖，这家伙居然说倾慕自己？

这下汉克是真的怀疑这台最先进仿生人是哪块芯片烧坏了，虽然他的确是华盛顿警局最年轻的副队长，平时对他暗送秋波的小美人儿们也不少，但他还没自恋到认为自己能吸引这位千里之外的仿生人领袖的喜欢…这家伙到底是喜欢他什么？？

“您不必为难，我并没要干涉您婚姻自由的意思。”康纳平稳的将车转了个弯，“我会尽快提请政府那边处理掉这个事。只是…”

只是？

人类的眼睛眯了起来，提到“只是”他就知道这事情绝对是有条件的，否则康纳根本不需要专程来找他一趟。

“说吧，你要我做什么？”

汉克抬手喝了一口啤酒，对方是谈判专家，他根本没打算与之交锋，他相信在这方面他可讨不了什么好，所以，如果这个交换条件不太过分的话，他决定全盘接受，毕竟这可是跟自己终身自由有关。

“我希望能跟安德森警官您发生一次性关系。”

“噗——你说什么？？！”

直到那辆手动档汽车被停进院子里的时候，汉克才意识过来，二十分钟前自己同意了一件怎样荒唐的事情。

理论上，这条件不算过分，无非就是一夜情，虽然不喜欢这种行为，但怎么看他也不吃亏，横竖他也不是在下面的那一个，不过，汉克心里仍旧有些不舒服，似乎一切不该是这个样子的。

然而现在要反悔显然已经晚了，他都跟人家回家了，本来他认为这种事随便找个酒店解决了就行，但康纳坚持要回家，理由是“酒店对一个公众人员而言太不安全”，汉克表示理解。

“你的房子？”

进屋的时候，人类警官好奇的打量着这栋旧房子，虽然维护得很好，但也看得出上了些年头，很难相信这是一个仿生人领袖的家，尤其是这里离耶利哥和政府都非常远。

“算是吧。”

康纳进门后娴熟的脱了外套挂在架子上，他看上去有些疲惫，一路上也没怎么说话，如果不是他们路上顺带讨论了一下需不需要戴套之类的“细节”问题，汉克几乎要以为他们是来执行公务的。

“咳、房子不错。”

整体有些老旧，装饰风格也挺过时，但干净整洁，甚至还有几分温馨。

当然，汉克承认他并不是真的对别人的家感兴趣，他只是想找点什么话题，不然这气氛太尴尬了，但显然康纳不是这么想的，后者根本没有闲聊下去的意思。

“我先去洗了。”

仿生人朝他点点头，自顾自的进了浴室。

…仿生人也需要洗漱吗？他们刷牙吗？用洗面奶吗？

水声响起来的时候，汉克不由自主的在想，实际上，康纳给他的感觉很奇妙，他是个仿生人这毫无疑问，但很多时候他又更像一个人类，说话、表情、细微动作，甚至还像人类一样难以琢磨。

不过这样也好吧，至少上了床我可以强迫自己忽略他是个仿生人…

汉克倒在沙发上望着天花板想着，想到“上了床”之后的事，他莫名的有点紧张起来，他当然不是没经验，早在高中那场球赛以后他就已不再是处男，但像这样的一夜情、跟仿生人、而且是个男人…还真的是第一次…

怎么办？要是硬不起来可就丢脸了…

人类警官胡思乱想着，直到康纳从浴室出来，也还没找到那点儿状态。

“…你有些紧张？”头发半湿的仿生人换了衣服，手里还贴心的拿着一件浴袍，“需要休息一下吗？”

“不用！”

汉克有些恼火的抓起他手里的浴袍，一转身进了浴室。

“放松点！汉克.安德森…”

对着沾了些水汽的镜子，冲完澡的年轻警官轻轻拍打着自己的脸，真奇怪，他到底在紧张个什么？这没什么大不了的，上个床而已，管他是什么人，今天之后都不会再有关系。

他打开门走出去，他的床伴——仅限今夜的——正坐在沙发上安静的喝一袋蓝血。

“冰箱里有酒，你也许喜欢。”

“谢谢。”

他打开冰箱，一瓶黑羊威士忌，不错，的确是他喜欢的，不过奇怪的是除了酒、常见的蓝血，冰箱里还有甜甜圈和咖啡…这让汉克愣了一下，随即推测也许这里常有人类来？

这猜想让他心里有些不太痛快起来，他很快联想到他恐怕不是第一个，也不是最后一个被这位谈判专家带回来过夜的人类…还说什么“青睐”？切…恐怕他不是第一次用这种借口约一夜情了吧？

“可以开始了吧？去卧室？”

年轻警官有些不高兴的问，感受到人类的不耐烦，康纳明显愣了一下，随即摇了摇头。

“不。”他说，“就在这里吧，快一些。”

“行，随你。”

反正在哪儿老子也是一样的干你。

他挨着康纳坐下，抬起康纳的下巴，侧过身试着去亲吻对方，这感觉很奇怪，去亲吻一个认识不到一小时的陌生人，但总得有人去做不是么？而且康纳…唔，这明明是这家伙提出来的，但现在却显得好像比他还要生硬，连接吻都不懂得张开嘴，甚至当汉克将手放在他腰上时他明显往后躲了躲…

“喂…”

汉克心里可就有些不快了，索性一把抓住仿生人的手按在自己的胯下，“既然你说要快一点，那你是不是该先服务我一下？”

他的意思当然是想先让康纳用手帮他弄硬了，但仿生人似乎误解了这个意思，身体僵直了一秒，随即点点头。

“可以。”

说着，他便温驯的在人类身前跪了下来，低下头隔着裤子用脸蹭了蹭汉克两腿间沉睡着的性器…

我操？？这么直接？？

年轻警官心跳突然有些快，现在没做好准备的人倒成了他了，但康纳并没给他适应的时间，他很快拉开汉克的裤子，用嘴含住了人类尚且软伏在耻毛间的性器…

oh…fuck…

汉克的呼吸顿时急促起来，他有挺长一段日子没做爱了，原本还没什么反应的性器被温热滑软的口腔这么一刺激，很快就诚实的硬了起来…

不过老实说康纳的口活儿并不好，至少比他预计的差，一板一眼生涩得像个初手，尽管很认真…是的，只能用“认真”这个词来形容，仿生人像是完成一件工作样的尽职尽责将过大的阴茎努力包含进口中，双颊胀鼓鼓的吞吐着，卖力的用舌尖挑弄伞端的铃口，甚至还堪称完美的给了个深喉…他的每一个动作，都标准得简直可以去当性服务行业的教学演示，但这真的就只是“服务”而已了，这家伙额角的灯圈都没变色，眼神里连一丝动情都看不出，甚至偶尔还会给他一个询问的眼神——可以了吗？

操！搞得像有多不情愿似的！

“够了！”

汉克有些火大，抓着仿生人的头发从他嘴里退了出来，有些粗暴的将对方扯起来按在沙发上。

“技术可真够差的！你到底会不会做爱…”

他恶狠狠的说着，粗鲁的将手伸进康纳的衣服里去。

“我…啊！”

仿生人的回答还未出口就化成了一声惊呼，汉克捏住了他的乳尖…

人类粗糙的手掌揉捏着仿生人的胸，男人的胸有什好摸的？这问题放在以前汉克可能会觉得很荒唐，但现在他觉得很有趣，因为康纳脸上的平静终于渐渐被打破，属于情欲又或者是羞怯的绯红色染上了仿生人原本有些苍白的脸颊，尤其是当那粒软嫩的乳头在人类手指间被玩弄到胀大的时候。

“看来也还是有反应的嘛…啧啧，你这里胀得像能挤出奶来…”

汉克故意用下流的话语挑逗他，将身体蛮横的挤进仿生人的腿间，顺手拉开了那件薄浴袍的带子。

如果不是今天，汉克大概永远也不会这样去看一个仿生人裸体，尤其这还是个男人，不过得承认这具身体出乎意料的精致，跟汉克的体型比起来显得单薄了很多，毕竟RK800不是力量型的，但却并不柔弱，他身材瘦削，每一块“肌肉”都完美得像一件艺术品，奶白色的皮肤上点缀了些零星小痣，脉搏调节器的接驳口隐藏在薄薄的皮肤层下，随着胸口模拟呼吸的节律闪动着一圈隐约的莹蓝，这让他看上去更性感了…没错，是性感，汉克也没想到过有一天他会把这个词用在一个男人身上，然而这个念头出现得不由自主，他甚至感到自己肾上腺素有些升高，尤其是当视线接触到仿生人胸口挺翘起来、被蹂躏成熟红色发肿的乳头时…

很显然，康纳也察觉到了年轻警官的视线，仿生人将脸侧到一边，并没去面对人类眼中的情欲。

“快一点。”他小声催促，“我做过准备了。”

“闭嘴！要做就得听我的！”

汉克有些火大，管你是仿生人领袖还是谈判专家什么的，还从没人能在床上对他发号施令，不过…就算康纳不催他，其实他也早就忍不住了，本来还担心对方是仿生人会让他硬不起来，而现在看来这担心太多余，他小腹下那玩意儿已经胀得发痛，直挺挺的抵在康纳腿根处蓄势待发。

汉克伸手摸了一把，他没操过男人，但多少还是知道点儿常识的，何况他试探了一下，也没别的“入口”，仿生人的两腿之间就只有一个软热的小穴口，紧窄得让他都有些怀疑能不能进得去，不过既然康纳说是做好准备了，那年轻警官也就没跟他客气，握住自己傲人的器官胡乱在外头蹭了蹭，找准地方便长驱直入的顶了进去。

“啊！！嗯…等、等等…慢一点…”

到底是没经验，这一下插得又狠又重，连扩张都没怎么扩张的腔道顿时被巨刃撑到极限，康纳抓在人类手臂上的手指一下子收紧了，仰起头惊慌失措的样子令安德森警官心里有些小得意，刚不是还催着快一点的吗？这会儿吃到苦头了？

“…慢点？那可由不得你！腿分开点儿！”

年轻警官一边拍打着仿生人的屁股一边掐着他的腰继续往里挺进…好爽…这感觉…连汉克自己也没想过会这么棒，又滑又热的腔道紧紧包裹着他，一收一缩的抽动着…原来跟仿生人做是这种感觉，简直太让人失控了…

“…操…好棒！呼…”

还等不到完全插入，年轻警官便忍不住耸动起来，而他身下的人可就不那么好受了，康纳惊慌得紧紧抓住人类的肩膀，身体下意识的往后缩。

“等下…轻点…啊嗯…太大了…”

“大怎么了？你不喜欢大的？”

哪个男人能经得住这样的“夸奖”？汉克顿时骄傲起来，故意重重顶了两下，看康纳眼圈顿时都红了的样子，心里颇为满足，总算是看到这张脸上有点别的表情了…

“你很敏感呀…谈判专家，才操了这么几下就要爽哭了？”

他变着方位的戳弄着仿生人脆弱的内壁，嘴里还不忘调侃对方两句，康纳被他顶得说不出话来，只能小声而短促的哼吟着，额角的灯圈都几次闪成了红色。

这才像话啊…多少有点做爱的样子…

汉克对于自己的“成就”很是满意，一边继续往深处开疆拓土一边伸手在康纳小腹下捋了一把，仿生人那根和人类无异的性器已经硬得完全翘了起来，握在手里滑溜溜的。

如果是一天前，光是想到手里握着别的同类的性器，汉克大概都会觉得恶心，到现在他竟然一点儿排斥的感觉都没有，甚至有些得意。

“光是操进去你就硬成这样，看来你喜欢得很…”

他一边顶弄着一边撸动着仿生人的性器，康纳胸口的起伏愈加激烈起来，像是想要反驳却又完全没有力气，只能半张着刚被人类的巨龙“折磨”得发红的双唇，看起来诱人极了，汉克于是俯身过去吻他，伸舌去舔他嘴里的腥膻味，康纳正被操得失神，连人类的双唇覆过来也没顾得上躲闪，条件反射性的回应着，哼哼唧唧像无助的幼兽，全然没有了之前的泰然自若。汉克真是爱极了他这副样子，装什么清高冷静？操舒服了还不是乖顺得很，但又一想，恐怕见过他这模样的不止是自己，心里顿时妒忌得发狂。

“被操得很舒服吗？你这么紧，其他跟你上床的人怕是喜欢得不行吧？”

年轻警官酸溜溜的说，牙齿往仿生人的下唇恨恨的咬了一下。

“什么…”疼痛让康纳回了回神，他侧过头去躲开了汉克的亲吻，他说：“没…这跟你无关…做就是了…”

我操？才刚爽成那样，翻脸就“跟你无关”了？

这疏远的态度可让安德森警官有些怒了，他沉下脸去，放开手中颤动着快要射出来的仿生器官，只专心的开凿着仿生人紧窄的腔道，又快又狠的把自己粗壮的性器整根顶入，撞击得康纳连呻吟都喘接不上。

“不要…太深了…哈啊…”他拼命摇头，睫毛湿了一圈，反复的呢喃着：“副队长…好胀…”

伴随着这些断续不清话语的是淫靡得让人心跳加速的肉体拍击声，这让汉克更加兴奋起来，他才不管仿生人额角不停闪动的红光，按着康纳的腿根就是一阵狂抽猛干，终于当性器在更深的秘境中顶到一块软嫩时，康纳仰着头哭喊出来，绞紧人类性器的腔道一阵痉挛般的抽动，汉克感觉到一股微凉的液体喷溅在小腹上…

…他射了？

“你射了？…操！仅仅是干你里面就爽到射了？你是有多敏感…”

人类再一次重重的顶了几下，高潮中的腔道还在紧缩抽搐，吞吸得他差点儿也缴了械，但又咬咬牙忍住了，他还不想这么早结束。

“你这儿是什么？怎么像个女人一样还会流水？”

年轻警官沉下腰，滚烫的龟头碾着刚刚探到的那处滑软又顶又磨，康纳惊慌的小声尖叫出来。

“那里…还不行…”

他挣扎着想要推开汉克，软绵绵的反抗没有起到任何作用，反倒是让年轻警官胯下的性致又昂扬了几分，汉克顺势捉住了他的手腕…

“喂喂、什么意思？爽到了就想把我推开？太无情了吧？我可还没射呢！”

说着他便大力的动作起来，阴茎一下一下的只往最深处顶，每一次都准确抵磨在那处收缩蠕动的软体上，撞得那团幼嫩的肉团急促收缩，而康纳也几乎是哆嗦着哭喊出来。

“不、太强了…不行了…”

“停下来…啊…会坏掉的…”

仿生人的双手无助的搂紧人类的脖子，随着汉克的每一次挺入而被顶得耸动起来，绵软的呻吟被扯碎，谈判专家的口中只剩下含糊不清的哀求和突然拔高的尾音，血气方刚的年轻人哪里抵抗得了这样的天然媚药？硬胀到极限的性器在完全被操开的蜜穴中横冲直撞，康纳一次次因为过于激烈的抽送而亮起红灯，警官先生却还在显摆着他傲人的体力和持久度，甚至揉弄着仿生人的小腹，隔着薄软的腹壁和那根凶器一起折磨着康纳。

“你又硬了…”汉克喘着气挺了挺腰，“我操得你很满意？”

“呜…”

这次看来是真的连回答的力气也没有了。

“宝贝儿我也快射了…我要射在你里面…”

他说着就狠狠的顶进去，开足了马力做最后冲刺，康纳惊慌起来。

“不、等等…我们说好的…”

说好什么？说好不射进去的？是的，他们来的路上说过，还是汉克提出来的，但现下汉克才不想管这些。

“我反悔了！”年轻警官一记深挺，“这次我说了算！”

他抽动着将精液灌满了仿生人的肚子…

高潮来得强烈而持久，过了有好几分钟，年轻警官才舍得从康纳的身体里“撤军”，他已经很久…不、几乎是从没享受过这么淋漓尽致的性爱，以至于等到快感稍稍减退以后，汉克才发现对方的情况似乎不太好，康纳漂亮的棕色眼睛浅浅闭着，额角的红光闪个不停。

“嘿…你没事吧？康纳？”

汉克有点急了，他没跟仿生人做过，不知轻重，刚才似乎也确实太过了点，该不会真的弄坏了吧？

“…我没事。”

又歇了几秒，仿生人的双眸微微张开了，虽然他看上去很疲惫，但至少额角的灯圈渐渐转为黄色了。

“我…我抱你过去清理一下吧？”

安德森警官有点心虚的暼了一眼自己造的孽，康纳的双腿还合不拢，隐约能看到某个红肿的部位，腿间和小腹到处都是白浊的精液，衬着被人类掐出的青红淤痕，尤其醒目。

汉克伸出手想要去抱他，却被他推开了。

“不用。”康纳将头转过去不再看他，他说：“…你先走吧。”

说完他便再度合上眼，一副拒绝交流的样子，像是在刻意提醒汉克，他们只是“交易”关系。

人类伸出去的手僵在半途，心里那点刚刚燃起来的小火苗又黯淡了下去，虽说他是在上面，可现在他怎么都感觉自己才是被“睡”了的那个，而且还是被“用完就扔”的…

走就走！

年轻警官阴沉着脸站起来，匆匆的清理了一下，穿回自己的衣服，从浴室出来的时候，康纳还躺在沙发上，比刚才也就多了一条薄毯遮住身体，他蜷在那里一动不动，像是“睡着了”，但汉克知道他没有，他额角的灯圈还缓慢的流转着，汉克突然很想过去抱抱他，去亲吻他的嘴唇…但最终他没这么做。

我们算什么呢，我不过是他的一夜情人而已…也许他对每个陪他过夜的人都这样…

安德森警官心里酸酸的想着，最终从衣架上取了自己的外套，开门走了出去。

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

已经三个月了。

安德森警官站在警局茶水间的落地窗前望着远处的高楼，距离他从底特律回到华盛顿已经三个月了。

那天他走得匆忙，连跟杰弗瑞都没打招呼，等想起来的时候人已经到华盛顿了，他承认他是负气走的，至于为什么生气，生谁的气，他没想明白，只知道自己一想起那个蜷缩在沙发上薄毯之下的身体就觉得心里堵得慌。

不过，从他回来以后，政府方面倒也就再没人来找过他，也没谁再提起过那个荒唐的任务，只有他的上司——那个老女人知道内情。

“我对你很失望，汉克，你错失良机。”

背地里被警员们叫做“印第安老巫婆”的女人用她一贯黑白分明的眼睛富有深意的看了汉克一眼，安德森警官用背在身后的手竖了个中指。

管你们说什么狗屁良机，不过是我没能让你们利用上而已。

同事们没人知道他此行的真正目的，就好像他真的只是去寻常的出了个差，只有他自己自己知道，发生过什么。

虽然…这三个月来他再也没见到过康纳。

不，也不能说是没见到，毕竟RK800那张脸依旧还是经常出现在新闻中的。

甚至于他在离开底特律后第一次再看见那张脸，仅仅距离他回到华盛顿不到几小时的时间，当时他刚吃完饭洗完澡，拿了一罐冰啤酒，顺手打开电视，冷不丁的，那双棕褐色的眼睛闯入他的视线。

年轻警官一下子愣住了，如果是往常，看到这种仿生人相关的新闻他早就换台了，但是今天他坐了下来，从头到尾看完了整场无聊的发布会。

不过，也相当于没看，因为发布会讲了什么他完全没记住，他的注意力一直都只集中在那位政府发言人身上。

康纳，穿着灰色西装系着领带的康纳，头发用发胶固定得一丝不乱的康纳，几个小时前他们还在一起耳鬓厮磨肌肤相亲，而现在谈判专家已经站在发布席上，恢复了往日的沉稳干练。

我走的时候还累得动不了呢…这么一会儿就恢复了？屁股里的东西弄干净了？

安德森警官目不转睛的看着屏幕，脑子里出现的却是别的画面，他想起了那双眼睛眼圈通红神情迷茫的样子，想起那张嘴并不是在回答记者提问而是在发出细碎呻吟的样子，以及…康纳最后头发凌乱蜷在沙发上的样子…

那是他从未见过的脆弱，也是他从未见过的性感…

安德森警官盯着屏幕，可耻的硬了起来。

从那天以后，汉克关注新闻的时间增多了，尽管他并不想这样去做。

他曾经想过要忘记的，他们本来就只是一场交换，一夜情人，睡过就完了，不会、也不该再有任何关系。

但是实际上，这很难做到。

他总是会不自觉的被各种关于康纳的消息所吸引，会情不自禁的盯着新闻画面移不开眼，甚至会不自主的想入非非…看到那双手拿起文件他会想起这双手在他背上留下的抓痕，看到康纳迈开长腿登上直升机他会想到那天晚上这双腿缠紧过他的腰…种种回忆像恶魔狡猾的抓紧他心神不放，他试过用各种方法让自己回到“正常”，甚至试着带了一只路边的流莺——金发大胸的那种——回家共度良宵，但可悲的是美人在怀他发现自己完全没性致，而等把人送走以后，他躺在床上却想着新闻里那位谈判专家撸了一发…

这太糟糕了，真的…

安德森警官觉得自己完了。

喝完最后一杯咖啡，年轻警官叹了口气走出茶水间。

他知道他跟那位远在底特律的谈判专家恐怕是不会再有交集了，眼下看来，他不如寄希望于工作来转移他的注意力吧。

安德森警官回到自己的位置上，刚坐下，就看见对面局长办公室里有人摔门而出，暴跳如雷的骂着“滚蛋！老子不会干的！凭什么让我去保护那个仿生人谈判专家！”

什么…仿生人？谈判专家？

汉克的耳朵自动捕捉到了这几个关键词，再一看，摔门出来的人是盖文，这就不奇怪了，如果说华盛顿还有谁比汉克.安德森更讨厌仿生人，那就是盖文.李德警探，但这并不代表他俩能结成同盟，实际上，他俩互相看不顺眼很久了，一个风头正盛的警队之星，一个是刚过实习期的毛头小子，如果不是警局有规定禁止斗殴，他俩天天都能打起来。

但今天，汉克决定放下对这小子的不爽，从他嘴里套点话出来。

“盖文！”在对方怒气冲冲的冲到茶水间以后，汉克也慢悠悠跟了过去，“怎么了？又是那些该死的仿生人？”

对仿生人的讨厌，这是两个人唯一的共同点，因此李德警探没做多想。

“真他妈烦人！这破事儿为什么让我去！”

“什么事？”

汉克装好心递给对方一杯咖啡。

“就是那个谈判专家，底特律那个，叫什么康纳的！”

果然是跟康纳有关！安德森警官的心怦怦跳了起来。

“他怎么了？”

“他要到华盛顿来，说是私人行程，上边儿让我负责他的警卫工作…让我去保护一个仿生人…哈、真他妈倒霉！”

康纳要到华盛顿来？？！+

汉克发现自己的心跳加速了，他来做什么？我怎么一点儿也不知道？

安德森警官瞥了一眼旁边还在抱怨不停的盖文，想了想，热络的搭住对方的肩膀——

“我说，这活儿你要真这么不想去？我替你去怎么样？……一瓶黑羊，如何？”

于是，谈判专家一走出机场看到的就是戴着墨镜靠在车门上的安德森警官。

“怎么会是你？”

怎么会是我？…怎么就不能是我？

康纳语气中的生疏和停在十米以外的脚步让汉克原本雀跃的心情低落了几分，天知道他为了今天紧张了多久，穿了新买的夹克，出门前刮了两遍胡子还喷了点香水，活像十七八岁第一次约会的毛头小子，可现在看来，康纳对他根本没有一点久别重逢的喜悦，甚至好像根本就不想见到他。

“谈判专家，我奉命对你这次行程的安全问题负责。”安德森警官没好气的说，“你打算一直站在那里吗？”

“那走吧。”

仿生人点点头，慢吞吞拉开车门坐了进去。

该说些什么？打个招呼？今天天气不错？

这完全是废话。

警官先生开着车，视线却忍不住的往后视镜里瞄，后座上的谈判专家低垂着眼，额角的灯圈闪动着，似乎正在处理事务，完全没有一点主动交谈的意图。

当然，如果他知道康纳的压力指数在见到他的那一刻起就突破了峰值的话，他也许会更好受一些，但遗憾的是他并不能得知。

沉默像是在消耗着车厢里的氧气，仿生人无所谓，人类却感到越发难受起来，最终他忍不住开了口。

“你最近还好吗？”

“…嗯？”

康纳闻言稍稍抬了抬头，深棕色眼睛里看不出什么情绪。

“呃、我是说…上次…抱歉我没什么经验、可能太粗暴，我…”

“我没事。”

匆匆打断了人类的话，仿生人又再次将目光垂了下去。

汉克只当他是难为情了，心里有些懊恼，也怪自己只想着上次不够温柔怕伤到他，想再见面时好好跟他道歉，却没想到康纳脸皮这么薄。

我或许不该一开口就提这个，倒显得故意要扯上这层关系似的，我没那个意思，我就只是想跟他说说话。

警官先生想着，换了个话题：“这次来有什么安排？”

上面只说这是康纳的私人行程，跟政府无关，只是怎么说也是个重要人物，出了事担不起责任，所以才派警员跟着。

“看一个老朋友。”

康纳回答得很简洁，似乎也没有想要补充的样子，甚至将脸转开去看着窗外，俨然就是不打算再说话的样子。

汉克无端的觉得有些火了起来，每次当康纳将脸转过去不再看他的时候他都感觉心里莫名的烦躁，就这么讨厌看见我吗？三个月前不是还说什么倾慕于我？…既然讨厌，那为什么要跟我做爱？在沙发上的时候明明还那么乖顺可爱…

想到康纳在沙发上的样子，年轻警官免不了又有些喉咙发干心跳加速，却也不知道还能再说点什么，只好闷着不吭声，顺着康纳给出的路线一路开过去。

那条路穿城而过，一整个华盛顿很快被他们甩在身后，路线往着郊外延伸过去。

奇怪，这是要去哪儿？汉克在心里嘀咕，努力回忆了一下，这一片区似乎并没多少住宅，也非工业区，只有一个度假村但也因为近年来的经济萧条而早早就关了门，所以他们一路开过来，路上车辆也是越来越少，康纳这是要去哪儿？去见谁？

他一路上几次想开口问，却又很清楚自己开了口恐怕也只能得到一句冷冰冰的“这跟你没关系”…是啊，跟他没关系，什么都跟他没关系，他们明明曾经有过世界上最亲密的关系，现在却显得比陌生人更疏离。

也不知道康纳要去见的那个人是谁，跟他又是什么关系？想到这汉克心里有些吃味，他可最清楚康纳日常的事务有多忙，还这么老远的跑来见一面，这人应该对他而言很重要吧？他说是朋友？谁知道呢？说不定是情人？想到谈判专家冰箱里那些人类的食物，汉克心里更是不自在起来，而就在这时，后座上传来一声：“可以了，就在这里吧。”

“这里？”

年轻警官看了看窗外，距离那个度假村还有5公里的距离，这里十足的荒郊野外，连栋房子也没有，就几块破破烂烂的广告牌倒在草丛里，康纳要在这里下车？

“嗯，就这……会有人来接我的。”

谈判专家十分笃定，汉克于是只能将车靠在路边，看康纳下了车，今天的康纳穿了件深灰色风衣，看着依旧挺单薄的样子。

“我什么时候来接你？”

“不用……”康纳刚拒绝完，大概是看到了人类眼里的失落，又补充了一句，“如果需要，我会联系你。”

好吧，人家都这么说了，还能怎样？

碰了一鼻子灰安德森警官揉了揉脸，独自开了车往回走，心里一万个不高兴。

这算什么？“有需要再联系你”？汉克敢肯定康纳一定不会再联系他，他有这样的预感，可为什么会这样呢？他设想过很多个再见到康纳的情景，可并没有一次是这样的，他当然知道一次肌肤相亲虽说算不上什么，但至少他们的关系也不应该是这样冷漠的吧？不说做情人…做个朋友总还可以？他没有任何贪婪的奢望，他就只是觉得想靠近康纳一点，这感觉很奇怪，好像他们很久前就认识了一样，哪怕什么也不做，在一起喝几杯酒，说说近况也好啊……

奇怪，我到底哪儿惹他了？……我活儿真有这么差？

憋了一肚子疑问和委屈的安德森警官越想越气，恨不得抓个人来问问为什么？当然这不可能，这条路上也没什么人能让他抓，连飞鸟都很少，也就几辆黑色的轿车跟他对面开过，便再没有见到其他人……所以康纳到底来这儿干嘛？什么人非得约在这么个破地方见面？

想着想着，汉克渐渐减缓了车速，要不还是再等等吧？万一他约的人没来呢？万一…正想着，突然听见身后的方向传来一声枪响……

“我操！康纳！！”

年轻警官一脚刹车，随后转了方向盘掉头就往康纳的方向飞驰而去。

在路上他又听见了几声隐约的枪声，这声音扰得他心烦意乱，虽然没什么根据，但他直觉这跟康纳有关。

别出事…千万别出事…康纳……

以两百码的速度飙车回到刚才康纳下车的地方，并没见到人，倒是看见一辆黑色轿车，对、就是他回去时见到过的其中一辆停在路边，车门敞开着，一个仿生人歪歪斜斜的卡在驾驶座上，已经停止了运行，蓝色血迹流了一地，看得汉克有些心惊。

这么说这些人是康纳说的来接他的？不、不像，这更像是来杀他的！

所以他们这一路是被跟踪了？想到这，汉克很是自责，自己今天心思总挂在康纳身上，竟然连点最基本的反侦察意识都没有，以至于被追踪了还不知道。

但是不应该啊，如果说他不知道，康纳难道也不知道吗？他记得RK800可是警用型，不可能察觉不到这么近距离的跟踪吧？除非…康纳是故意的？所以他会选在这么个地方下车？

那他现在在哪里？会不会已经……想到最糟糕的可能，汉克心里像被插进了一把刀子一般，不不、不会的，康纳不会遇害，他一定有把握才会这做……

像是回应了他的猜测一般，又一声枪声响起在前方的山坡背后，随即传来的还有汽车油箱起火的声音。

“康纳！！”

人类踩下油门，往着枪声传来的那个方向冲了过去。

等他冲进那片灌木丛的时候，康纳果然在那里，但情况不太好。

谈判专家此刻狼狈不堪的背靠着一块腐朽的广告牌，似乎已经站不起来，汉克光是看见他深灰色风衣上浸满的蓝色痕迹就已经吓得心跳都快停止了。

人类驾车径直冲过来撞翻了两个持枪对准康纳的家伙……嗯、仿生人？看着地上的“血迹”汉克判断。

奇怪，为什么会有仿生人来杀康纳？

来不及多想，他将车甩了个方向横在康纳身前，跳下车去扶动惮不得的谈判专家。

“安德森警官？”

康纳显然没预料到他会去而复返，脸上有些惊讶。

“你怎么样？”

汉克抓住仿生人一只胳膊将康纳半扶半抱的拖上车，他不懂仿生人，不知道康纳究竟伤在哪儿了，但光是看仿生人额角那个闪成红色的小光圈和几乎完全压在他身上的重量他也知道康纳情况不妙。

“不太好。”

RK800苦笑了一下，他说了些专业术语，什么“脉搏调节器”什么“sc8665l”之类的，汉克也听不懂，但直觉告诉他要是他这次没赶过来康纳就死定了，这让人光是想到都后怕。

“我该怎么办？”

人类警官一边开车一边向身后追过来的那些仿生人还击，其实他赶过来时这场简短的暗杀已经几近尾声，大部分仿生人被康纳解决掉了——天知道这家伙居然是带了枪来的，这让汉克更加肯定了康纳选择这条路是故意的，但可恶的是他什么也没说就自己下车了，还让他回去？这种时候，连一个帮忙的机会都不留给他？

汉克一想到就满心悔恨和愤怒，如果他没有听见那声枪响，如果他没来得及……他会为此痛苦上一辈子！

不过，现在显然不是来追问“为什么”的时候，尽管身后已经没有仿生人再追上来，但康纳的情况扔不容乐观，连汉克这个完全不懂的人也看得出，RK800歪歪倒倒的靠在副驾上，全靠安全带的固定才没有完全滑下去，头发乱糟糟的，左手完全抬不起来，身上的血、那些不知道从哪里溢出来的湛蓝色液体打湿了大片风衣，汉克喊了他好几声他才勉强含含糊糊的应答一句，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛也一直半闭着，这让汉克无端的害怕起来，害怕它不会再睁开。

但幸好仿生人额角的灯圈还在闪动，嘴唇也动了动。

“前行1.2公里…有一个仿生人维修站点…”

“OK！”

安德森警官加大油门往康纳说的方向开去。

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

那里确实有一个维修站点，不过却没有人。

在敲了两次门没有应答以后，安德森警官很不客气的抱着康纳一脚踹了进去，康纳已经完全站不起来，额角的红灯容不得他再考虑什么是否违法的问题。

幸好这个小型维修站点看上去设备和物品还算齐全，按照康纳的指示，汉克将他抱到里间一张维修台上，打开了所有设备的电源。

“好了，谢谢，安德森警官，现在请暂时先离开维修间。”

RK800褪下手部皮肤，指尖连接了操作台的触控板。

“离开？等等、为什么？不我不走！康纳我……”

“汉克！”

“…”

安德森警官愣了愣，印象中这好像是康纳第一次叫他的名字，之前哪怕是在床上，他也总是一板一眼的叫他“安德森警官”，哦对，好像还叫过他“副队长”，但汉克总觉得那不是叫他的。

“我知道你会担心。”仿生人的声音柔和了一些，“但我需要一些维修，别担心我可以操控这个，我只是…并不想被人看到这个样子，希望你能理解。”

“好吧……”

安德森警官不得已退出了操作间。

仿生人也有尊严，我要是伤成那个样子我也不希望被人看见。

他安慰性的想着，但心里仍不能放松下来，他手上还留有将康纳抱进来时沾上的釱液，那些蓝色血迹看上去就触目惊心，让他没法安静下来，里间传来的机械臂运作的声音更是让他心慌。

他究竟伤到哪里了？修复起来会很难吗？他会不会感到疼痛？

一想到康纳躺在那个冰冷的操作台上的样子他就心疼，虽然现在不是追问缘由的时机，但他发誓一旦他知道了是什么人策划的这场袭击，他绝对不会放过他们！

安德森警官像个手术室外的病人家属，焦躁不安的走来走去。

维修站的外间是是一处类似接待室的样子，虽然不知道为什么会把这个站点修建在这里——大约早些时期是为那个度假村服务的——但倒也干净整齐，甚至有一张浅蓝的的沙发椅，然而汉克完全没心思坐下来，直到不知道过了多久，那些机械的声音安静了下来，他听见康纳小声喊他：“安德森警官……”

“我在！”

人类不迭冲进去，心里有点小遗憾这次没叫他汉克。

不过一进去，警官先生的呼吸差点就停止了，他看见康纳躺在那里，身上未着寸缕。

“很抱歉…维修时釱液损失过多，我暂时没办法活动，能请您帮一下忙吗？”

“当、当然……”

汉克结结巴巴的回答着走过去，强迫自己的眼睛不要乱看，不过这有点难，康纳比例完美的身体就躺在他眼前，那些漂亮的线条、胸口上嫩红色的乳晕、小腹和腰间的零星小痣、甚至下身软卧在双腿间的性器都一目了然，年轻警官觉得自己的心跳加速得快蹦出来，呼吸忍不住的有些快，当然他努力不让康纳发现，也努力不让自己去联想到什么。

他将康纳抱起来，为他套上衬衣穿上裤子，只是简单的几个动作竟然让他觉得脑袋上都快要出汗了，因为康纳完全没有力气，整个人都只能软软的靠在他怀里任由他打理，他的手指碰触到仿生人柔软的皮肤时几乎都在颤抖，目光也不敢在那些某些部位多停留一秒。

这太尴尬了…安德森警官想，要是再这样下去，他怕自己都快产生什么不合时宜的反应了。

不过看起来，尴尬的也不止他一个，康纳虽然一直抿着嘴并没说什么，但模拟呼吸却也有些紊乱，额角的灯圈也闪个不停，汉克不知道他是不是也想起了什么…跟自己所想的一样的事……

好在于当警官先生扣好最后一颗衬衣扣子的时候，康纳已经恢复了一些，至少可以勉强站起来，汉克将他扶到外间的椅子上，他实在不愿意康纳再留在这个冷冰冰的维修间，光是地上和维修台上那些蓝色血迹就让他看得揪心。

“你好点了吗？”

康纳看上去仍很疲倦，目光也依旧没有焦点，稍微让他安心的是额角的灯圈终于不再呈现那种刺眼的红色。

“机体修复已经完成，不会有大的问题了，我也补充了蓝血，只是刚才流失太多，这里也只有低效蓝血，要等它完全转换为能源恐怕还需要一些时间。”

“要多久？”

“大约三小时。”

“三小时？！”安德森警官有些吃惊，同时皱起眉头，“这不行，这样太危险了，万一那些还有同伙？我得尽快带你离开！”

“冷静，警官先生。如果他们有同伙正在赶来，这时候离开我们会正好在路上遇见。所以当务之急是让我尽快恢复机能…”康纳想了想，“找找看这里还有没有别的药品，把名字告诉我。”

“药品？”

汉克想都没想就开始在周围的柜子里翻找，终于在一个液氮冰箱里发现了一些试剂瓶，他将它们一股脑的抱过来。

“sic.b.155？”

“不、这个没用。”

“那么…tihfn30‖？”

“不行。”

“scr.27？b7094vb？…”他一支一支拿起那些试剂念出上面的名字，康纳基本都摇头否定，直到他拿起一支2毫升的药剂，“la957.μ”

“la957.μ？？等等…你说这里有la957.μ？”

康纳脸上的表情一下子变得古怪起来。

“对。”汉克反复确认了一下瓶身上的标记，“怎么了？”

“给我！”

康纳伸出手，汉克将药品交到他手上，仿生人折断了那支药剂，用食指沾了一点伸出舌头来舔了一下。

“喂喂喂喂…”

汉克叫了起来，这是什么见鬼的行为！？

“只是分析一下成分，安德森警官…”康纳对人类的大惊小怪不予理睬，甚至再次舔了舔，“真的是la957.μ…看来警官先生你明天有必要带人来查一查这家店了…”

“怎么？”

“这种化学药剂是违禁物品，它相当于仿生人的…毒品。据我所知，这家店没有销售它的资质。”

康纳一边说着，一边…抬手就将那支药喝了下去！

“喂！！康纳！！你他妈…”

你他妈刚跟我说了这是毒品就当着我的面喝下去？！我好歹也是个警察！！

“别担心，我知道剂量。小剂量的la957.μ摄入到釱液中并不会产生‘吸毒’效果，它同样也是一种很好的催化剂，可以加速釱液的转化过程，但是…”

说到这里，康纳的声音小了下去，他用一种几乎只有很注意才能听见的声音说：“…可能要麻烦安德森警官你帮我一下…”

“什么？帮你干嘛？”

对仿生人一窍不通的安德森警官突然被灌输了一堆奇怪的化学知识，一时间还有些反应不过来。

“…这个剂量下的la957.μ辅助效果是最好的，但它也会带来一些副作用…它会让异常仿生人产生…”

“产生什么？”

汉克觉得要么就是自己没听清，要么就是康纳说错了，但很快，康纳又清楚的重复了一遍——

“…产生性欲。”RK800将头转向一边去，小声的补充，“…这也是它被管制使用的原因…”

“我…操…”

人类突然觉得脑子有些转不动，怎么仿生人还能有兴奋剂？而且康纳刚才还说…帮他？！帮他什么？！

想到最可能的答案，安德森警官口干舌燥起来，脑子里那句轻飘飘的请求炸开了花，但康纳根本没给他更进一步思考的时间，仿生人站起来推搡着年轻警官的胸口，汉克被他推得跌跌撞撞后退了好几步最后竟是被自己的脚步绊倒在沙发上。

“等、等等…康纳…咱们要不要想想别的办法…”

沙发是个宽大的单人沙发，软软的，汉克陷在那堆海绵里还没来得及把自己弄出来，康纳就紧跟着骑了上来，跨坐在他腿上。

“抱歉目前没有更好的方案。只能先劳烦安德森警官一下，希望不会耽搁您太多时间。”

他说就将手伸向汉克的裤子开始解警官先生的皮带。

等会儿！！

汉克伸手拼命捂住裤头以捍卫人类最后的尊严！这不是劳烦不劳烦的问题！他们一小时前还在跟人枪战，十分钟前康纳还靠在他怀里奄奄一息，怎么现在突然…还有！什么叫不会耽搁太多时间？！这话可就有点看不起人了吧？！

不过，汉克没来得及就时长问题表达他的愤怒，因为RK800很快揪着他的衣领就吻了上来。

噢，好吧…至少这家伙知道在做这种事之前要先接吻了…被吻得迷迷糊糊的人类心想着，他本能的搂住仿生人的后颈回应，当舌体交缠到一起的时候，汉克才发现自己有多想念这个，他想念康纳，想念跟康纳的亲吻、拥抱、缠绵…

不过看起来谈判专家的吻技较三个月前而言依旧是一点儿长进都没，只会一味的将舌头伸进去小动物一样的乱舔，甚至连换气的时间都没留给汉克。

“等等、等等！你忘了人类是需要的呼吸的吗…”

好不容易才推开康纳的安德森警官大口喘着气，他打量着康纳，明明不用呼吸的仿生人看上去却比他好不了多少，甚至连眼哐都红了一圈，嘴唇半张着，胸口激烈的起伏。

“那、那个什么…已经…起作用了？”

汉克没来由的有点慌，不由自主的咽了一口唾沫，仿生人的“催情剂”会是个什么情况，他心里可没底，康纳在他的注视下别过眼去，抿着唇点了点头。

“…很难受？”

年轻警官伸手将康纳搂得紧了一点，这才发现仿生人全身有点发烫，被他手掌揽住的身体轻微颤抖着，像是在极力忍受着什么，看样子是难受极了。

“…我帮你…别怕我帮你…”

汉克的心一下子都快化了，他想跟康纳做爱吗？答案是当然的，实际上，这三个月来这种渴望都一直在他心里折磨得他快发疯，他在今天见到康纳以前当然也有悄悄奢想过也许他们还能有机会再度春宵，当然他怎么想也没想到过会是在现在这样的情况，但眼下来看，也容不得他多想了。

人类将手伸进康纳解开了一半的衬衣中，RK800的身体还是那样漂亮，唯一不完美的是今天这身体上留下了好几处还未能修复的伤痕，斑驳的白色素体隐约间杂在奶白色的皮肤涂层之间，但汉克莫名的觉得这样的康纳也很美。

他顺着康纳颈部仰起的曲线吻过去，温柔缱绻的品尝着仿生人的颈窝，将手指捻上那对小巧挺翘的乳尖时，康纳短促的呻吟了出来，夹着他腰部的双腿紧了紧。

他记得康纳是敏感的，尤其是胸口，只是轻轻揉弄了几下那里就胀鼓鼓的肿起来，伴随着的是仿生人难捱的扭动和喘息。

“安德森…警官…”

谈判专家被看起来被药物的作用折磨得不轻，这一类药物汉克其实倒也隐约知道一点，据说一些心怀不轨的人类常常利用这种东西来控制那些不愿再沦为玩物的仿生人，很显然，单纯的谈判专家虽然能分辨出药品的成分，却没亲身“体验”过这种东西的“副作用”，他看起来可不太妙，额角的灯圈闪成了黄色，眼神也越来越迷乱，已经完全失去了开始时那种“公事公办”的冷静，整个人贴在人类怀里，无意识的扭动着，嘴里断断续续的喊着安德森警官…

“好了…别怕…我会帮你的…”

汉克亲了亲康纳的脸，谈判专家这副样子可是比他之前冷冰冰的态度要可爱多了，因此汉克决定给他一些甜头。

他搂着康纳翻了个身，将仿生人抱进柔软的沙发里，然后拉下了康纳的裤子，果然，在药物的影响下，RK800的性器早已经勃起，甚至前端已经泌出些黏滑的液体来。

“很难受？”

汉克握住仿生人的性器温柔的套弄了几下，康纳弓起身体小声而慌乱的喘促着，鼻腔里溢出的哼吟绵软甜蜜，扰得人心里痒痒的，于是汉克决定更放肆一些，他俯下身，舔了舔仿生人干净的性器前端，然后干脆整个的吞含进去。

“啊！安德森警官…警官…不…”

康纳全身都哆嗦起来，手指紧紧的抓着人类乱糟糟的金发，那根精巧敏感的阴茎在人类口腔中跳动了好几下，汉克以为自己多少会有些不适应，但结果没有，甚至感觉…很不错！尤其是康纳的双腿不自觉夹紧他脑袋的时候…

他当然是没做过这样的事儿的，跟男人上床这种事在安德森警官的人生中今天也才是第二次，不过他也不算是全没经验，年轻警官努力回想着他那些热辣的女友们对他做过的，吮吸、舔弄、加上手掌的套弄…在药物作用下的仿生人本来就敏感非常，哪里经得住这种强度的刺激，没多一会儿，从未被这样“照顾”过的谈判专家就闷哼着射了出来…

竟然是甜的…还有点淡淡的奶香味…啧，该死的恶趣味，这是什么人设计的…

汉克差点下意识的咽了下去，但考虑到不知道究竟是什么成分，他还是谨慎的选择吐掉，然后抹了抹嘴，起身来抱住还在余韵中的康纳。

“…好点了吗？”

仿生人的高潮是什么滋味？异常放电？汉克不清楚，但看上去不错，康纳整个人都变得软软的，乖巧得不行，睫毛也湿漉漉的，只是额角的小圈还依旧闪个不停。

“好一些…但是还需要…射进…里面…”

后面的话音越来越小，不过其实已经不需要再说出来了，安德森警官当然懂还需要做什么，这一刻他甚至有些不道德的感谢那该死的副作用起来，不然他怕是只能赶紧找个没人的地方“自行解决”了。

汉克抱着康纳的腰将他翻过来，让他抱着沙发的靠背趴好，单人沙发太过于窄小，这样能更方便“操作”，康纳似乎还没恢复多少力气，软软的趴伏在那里，任由人类拉开他的双腿轻车熟路的往股缝中探去。

那处绯红的入口还是那样窄小，不过看来已经是迫不及待，才刚探进去一个指节就饥渴的收缩起来，里面也早就湿得不成样，手指轻微的抽动都能带起暧昧的水声来，只是依旧还很紧，唔…是过于紧了点…就好像很久没被进入过了似的…这个想法让汉克内心雀跃了起来，看来在他之后康纳没找过别人。

“你那里好紧…好像很久没做过了？怎么？最近没看上什么人？”

他撤出手指，故意一边问一边拉开裤链，拿自己斗志昂扬的器物顶在仿生人入口处抵弄，今天他可不需要谁再帮他做什么“准备”，早在康纳软绵绵靠在他怀里任他服侍着穿衣的时候，他那玩意儿就按耐不住的有些蠢动。

但康纳咬着唇不吭声，像是要故意忽略掉他这个问题，汉克可就不依了，得寸进尺用鼓胀的头端一下一下的顶撞着入口却就是不进去。

“还是说跟我做过以后其他人都入不了你的眼？”

“你！…”康纳回头羞愤的瞪了他一眼，又将目光移开了来，“我并未跟其他人…做过…”

这句话他说得很小声，但汉克还是清楚的捕捉到了这其中的信息。

“你没有？…所以那天你是第一次？！”

康纳并没回答，沉默和他脸上绯红的颜色已经给出了答案。

“…操！难怪…”汉克大喜过望，“难怪那天你哭成那样…”

年轻警官兴奋得搂紧他的伴侣，小狼狗一样挺着腰迫不及待往对方身体里顶，像是急着要宣告自己的“领地”一般。

“等等、慢一点…安德森…警官…不、太大了…”

康纳抓在沙发靠背上的手指顿时收紧了，尽管体内那些蓝血的副作用让他正被汹涌的欲望所执掌着，但他也还是没办法一下子就适应这样的尺寸。

“…轻点…警官…轻点、嗯…”

人类迫不及待的顶送让他怀疑自己都快坏掉，他三个月没启用过的性交腔——不、之前也只用过一次——一下子就被迫吃下去半根巨物…这太过了、我真的会坏掉的…

仿生人仰起头大口的喘息着，但其实性爱过程中的呼吸模拟只是感觉反馈的结果，这并不能缓解他下身的酸胀，更让人羞愤的是大概因为捕捉到了人类性器的数据，那些被激活的性欲更加强烈起来，他一边叫着“不要”却又一边诚实的夹紧腿吞吸着人类的肉刃，甚至由此而产生出更多强烈的快感数据来，这让他忍不住想呻吟和尖叫…

不、别…这太淫荡了…

羞耻心令他咬住唇，但软绵的鼻音还是刺激得年轻警官性致更加高涨，扣着仿生人的腰就不管不顾的往里冲撞，嘴里还激动的重复着：“…我早该想到的…你那么紧、那么湿…操、康纳…我是你的第一个男人…”

混蛋…别顶了…

康纳几乎快要不顾身份的骂出来，可又怕自己一张口只会发出软媚的哀求，那根巨物膨胀得像怪兽一般在他下身放肆抽送，头端好几次顶到他小腹里去，他只觉得自己肚子都快凸出来了，而胸前的乳头也随着耸动被沙发粗粝的布料磨得生疼…

“安德森警官…”

确定自己承受不住的仿生人终于忍不住开口请求，但才刚一回头，汉克便凑上来吻他的唇角。

“叫我汉克！”

人类坏心眼的用深埋在仿生人腔道中的性器头端顶磨着软壁尽头处探见的那团嫩芽，手掌又绕去前方握捏康纳再次抬头的欲望。

“汉…汉克…”被内外夹击的谈判专家这会儿也顾不上什么称呼问题了，喘着气的哀求着：“轻一点…汉克、我没力气了…”

是能量还不够吗？年轻警官也感受到了身下仿生人不住颤抖的双腿，再看见康纳额角的红光，免不得一阵心疼，怪自己太莽撞忘了对方还是个“伤员”。

“累了？宝贝我们换个体位…”

他将性器从康纳身体里拔出来，大手一伸将对方圈在怀里，康纳才恢复一些的力气刚才也都耗得差不多了，这会儿只能任由他摆弄，等发现自己一丝不挂的骑在人类腰上，那根滚烫勃发的阴茎正顶在他穴口处时才不禁有些脸红，可身体里饱胀的充实感一消失，那些汹涌饥渴的性欲又催得他忍不住的夹住那根东西偷偷磨蹭。

汉克自然也没让他多等，握着康纳的臀肉一记深挺就顶了进去，康纳咬着唇哼了一声，被再度填满的酸胀激得他脸都完全都红了。

有了之前的开拓这一下进得十分顺利，可人类还嫌不够，按着康纳的腰又狠狠深钻了几下，将康纳操弄得几乎哭出来。

这体位他们上次也没试过，哪知道竟然会顶得这么深，巨刃浑圆滚烫的莽头直抵在仿生人小腹里那团收缩不停的软肉上，每顶到一下，那些包裹着他的内壁也就抽动一下，爽得汉克头皮都快发麻。

“我上次就想问了…这是什么？怎么还会收缩？”

年轻警官喘着粗气在康纳耳边问，康纳这时候正被情欲折磨得一点力气也没有，搂着人类的肩膀软绵绵的靠在他怀里，听见汉克这样问，脸上顿时又红了几分，但也知道这次躲不过，装没听见的话只会引来更多“折磨”，只好喘着气小声的回答：“…生殖腔…”

“我…操？！你还有这玩意儿？”

汉克眼睛都直了，就算再不懂，听这名字也知道怎么回事，太不可思议了，男人居然也能有这个…这是作什么用的？操进去…会怎样？我如果射在里面，他会怀孕吗…虽然知道这理论上不太可能可光是想到那种情形，年轻警官已经觉得自己全身的血液都要集中到下面去了…

“只是原型机基础配置…啊！！汉克！！汉克！”

正想补充解释一下的康纳突然感觉身体里那根东西动得凶猛了起来，就连尺寸也似乎更胀大了一圈，撑得他整个下体都酸麻难忍，他当然知道汉克想做什么，光凭那巨兽钻顶捣弄的力度他也知道，这叫他竟有些害怕起来，就算知道这套组件是“基础配置”，可这么多年了毕竟从没启用过，现在…光是被顶到都让他又痛又麻，要是真的进去不知道会怎样…

“汉克、等等…不行…啊、我还没准备好…”

仿生人惊慌的挣扎了起来，但年轻警官好不容易已经探到那处的入口，正是兴致昂扬准备攻城略地之时，哪能停得下来，当即便将康纳牢牢搂在怀里，又哄又怜的亲吻着。

“…就一下…康纳…宝贝儿我就进去一下…保证很轻…你忍一忍…”

他说着凑过去吻康纳的脖子、锁骨、还有胸口上红肿的乳珠，又怕康纳难受，腾出一只手掌再度握住了仿生人翘立的性器快速捋动起来。

“不要、不…啊啊…不、不行了…”

各处传来的刺激太强烈，康纳仰着头忍不住哭喊出来，身体不住的发抖，小腹也被人类肉刃顶得一起一伏，他知道自己的情欲指数已经升到最高，哪怕轻微的一个抚弄也会到达高潮，而汉克偏还在这时握着他的腰重重一顶，性器深狠的突入进去…

“啊啊！！啊…”

温热的液体同时从仿生人身前的阴茎和腹内的软腔迸射出来，同时蔓延过来的还有灭顶的快感和胀痛，康纳死死掐住人类的肩膀，张着嘴只叫了一声就连声音都发不出来，夹紧腿一抽一抽的痉挛着，汉克也是被他里面吸得失了控，就着那些汹涌的爱液往里头狠狠的操干了数十下，终于低吼着尽数射在了那团窄腔里面…

康纳在高潮以后便倒在汉克怀里不动了，垂着眼说自己需要一些时间来转化釱液，他说这话的时候脸上潮红还没退，汉克也拿不准他是真的累了还是难为情。

年轻警官只好小心翼翼的从仿生人身体里退出来，唯恐惊动他一样轻手轻脚的做了些必要清理，然后拿自己的外衣将康纳裹住，抱着他靠在沙发上，让他的头枕在自己肩上。

总算这次没留他一个人…

汉克心里悄悄想着，一想到上次离开时康纳蜷在沙发上的样子，就忍不住心疼，骂自己是个混蛋，想想现在能这样抱着康纳，满心里都觉得很甜蜜，康纳大概是真的累了，一整个过程都乖巧的搂着人类的脖子不怎么动弹，软绵绵的任他抱着，也只在汉克分开他的腿将某些东西导流出来时羞赧的轻声哼了一下，差点没让年轻警官再次起了反应。

当然他也知道再动情现在也不是合适的时候，安德森警官一只手抱着康纳，另一只手却也时时刻搭在枪上的，唯恐那些阴魂不散的家伙再寻到这里来。

不过幸好没有，那些暗杀者要么放弃了，要么的确是已经都被他们干掉了，总之并没有人来打扰他们的“二人世界”，他们就这样安安静静的相拥着，安静得汉克几乎快要能听见自己的心跳，他的心从没有跳得这样快，也从没有像这样幸福得要融化了一般，他甚至恨不得那些蓝血转化得慢一点，这样的时间再长一点，让他再抱得久一点……

可惜耶稣基督或者RA9大概都没听见他祈祷，十多分钟以后，康纳额角的灯圈突然急切闪动起来，仿生人睁大眼睛，一把抓住汉克的衣领。

“华盛顿大学医学中心！！”

“什、什么？”

汉克还没反应过来，康纳已经一下子从他怀里挣脱出来，踉踉跄跄的要往外跑去。

“汉克！送我去华盛顿大学医学中心！快！！”

“好的、等等我！康纳！”

（TBC）


	4. Chapter 4

汉克在吸烟区抽完第三根烟的时候，康纳推门走了过来，身上穿着他的夹克。

谈判专家自己那件风衣在郊外时就已经不成样子了，破破烂烂的，还好几处子弹烧灼的痕迹，至于里头的白衬衣，被他们缠绵时扯掉了好几颗扣子，穿上身什么都遮不住，这样的衣服自然是没办法穿去见人的，所以汉克将自己的夹克借给了康纳，好歹掩一掩那几处吻痕和牙印子。

“还好吧？”

康纳走过来的时候，汉克问到，当然他指的不是康纳，而是康纳赶着去见的那个人，当时他显得那么着急，一副快哭出来的样子，汉克吓得连闯了三个红灯把他送到医院来。

“…暂时没事。”

康纳在他旁边的栏杆上靠着，有些神不守舍的样子。

汉克看了他好几眼，终于还是忍不住问了出来：“…那个人，是你的…情人吗？”

“你怎么会这么想？！”康纳转过头，显得很吃惊的样子，“克里斯警官是我的朋友！”

他眼中的惊讶和一点点的责怪让汉克心里很是舒服，果然答案还是从康纳口里说出来最让人安心，尽管在此之前他也偷偷查了康纳赶来探视的那个人，也就是那个住进icu病房的老警察的资料，那人儿孙满堂，怎么想也不可能是谈判专家的“情人”。

“我还以为你说有私人行程是瞎编的……”安德森警官揉了揉鼻子将话题换了个方向，“那些想杀你的人是谁？”

这一次康纳没有说话，他沉默了好一阵，在汉克以为不会得到回答的时候却开了口。

“我知道他们。仿生人中有那么一部分激进分子一直对我很不满。”他平静的说，“他们策划很久了，但在底特律不好动手……”

所以你早就知道？所以你故意借着来华盛顿探病的机会将他们引过来，给他们一个“动手”的机会？你到底是哪块芯片出了问题？！

汉克差点不管不顾的咆哮过去。

关于康纳的处境他其实是清楚的，在这三个月来他关注康纳的事情比关注他自己还多。

康纳，RK800，身为仿生人初代领袖，却在耶利哥政府成立三五年后突然后离开了仿生人，一直在人类政府中为人类工作，他是谈判专家，曾参与过数次底特律政府与耶利哥的会谈，也因此，他成了最富争议的仿生人——有一部分他的同胞认为他是仿生人和人类之间沟通的桥梁，而另一部分则视他为叛徒，认为他一直在做人类的猎犬、为人类谋求利益。

可叹的是人类也并不完全信任他，汉克想这大概就是他会接到那个“特殊任务”的关系，根本不是什么为了人类与仿生人更好的合作，政府方面不过是企图利用婚姻这种关系加强对RK800的监控而已。

安德森警官深深的吸了一口烟：“你早就规划好的要在那里解决掉他们是吗？所以那里刚巧有一个维修站点？”

康纳没有回答，算是默认，这种沉默让汉克压抑了很久的怒火忍不住爆发出来。

“但你什么都没跟我说！明明我的职责就是保护你！”

可你却连一点信任都不给我！！

想到康纳靠在他怀里奄奄一息的样子汉克到现在还感觉心有余悸，他甚至都不敢去想如果他再来晚一步？如果那间维修站点没有康纳需要的装备？如果那些人还有后援？命运只要偏差那么一点点，很可能他就从此失去康纳了…这样的后果他光是想到就觉得害怕，而康纳本人却似乎根本不在意。

“这是我自己的事，我也并没有十足的把握，所以我并不想连累别人。”

一句话，一个“连累”、“别人”，轻飘飘的就将他们之间的关系撇得清清楚楚。

安德森警官心里有些酸苦，他以为他们也算生死与共过了，而且他们还有了那么亲密的关系，他还记得康纳靠在他怀里闭着眼睡去的样子，那一刻他体会到了从未感受过的甜蜜，可现在，转瞬之间他却又成了康纳口中的“别人”，好像他们从不曾相拥过一般。

“康纳…”年轻警官苦笑了一下，“你究竟把我当成什么人了？”

他看向RK800那双蜜色的眼睛，那眼中清澈透明，但他却没有找到他想看见的、曾经有过的那种温存依恋，一丝一毫都没有。

“我想安德森警官你大概误会了，我是曾经与你有过一夜荒唐的交易，这次也…十分感谢警官先生你的相助。”康纳彬彬有礼的看着他，他说：“但这并不代表什么。”

第一次是交易，第二次是相助，汉克.安德森生命中与康纳唯一的、也是最美好的两场情事就这么成了“荒唐”和“感谢”，汉克感到自己心都凉了，那点最后的侥幸都被康纳一句话浇了个透彻。

其实康纳也并不想这样，安德森警官脸上的失落太过明显，根本不用启动任何分析模式他也都知道这年轻人心里有多难过，只是…真的不能再这样下去了……

见汉克没有再说话，康纳转身打算离开，手腕却突然被人拉住。

“康纳！”

安德森警官看着他，那双湛蓝的眼睛里有一种叫人心软的执着。

但我没有心，仿生人默默的对自己说，我不会心软。

“你不开心，我看得出，你为什么不离开？离开底特律政府？无论是为仿生人还是为人类，你已经做得足够多了……”人类看着他的眼睛说，“…如果你愿意的话，可以搬到华盛顿来，我可以保护你，我不希望你…再遇到今天这样的事…”

他说得有些磕磕巴巴，几句话，紧张得额头了，看得出这大概是他最后的勇气了，但康纳还是摇了摇头。

“你又知道什么呢？我留在底特律有我自己的理由，这与你无关。”仿生人生硬的将手腕从人类掌中抽回，他说：“我想我们今后还是不要再见面了。”

康纳离开了，连头也没回。

汉克愣在原地，他原以为他已经很了解康纳了，这三个月他偷偷的把这位初代仿生人领袖研究了个透测，连RK800那些复杂的数据他都能说出个一二，可是到现在他才发现原来他依旧对康纳一无所知。

他不知道他为什么替人类做事，不知道他为什么离开耶律哥，不知道他来探望的这位朋友是谁，他更不知道…康纳为什么这样对他？时而温柔缱绻，把身心都交在他手上，时而又冷漠疏离，将他拒之千里…

仿生人都这么难以琢磨吗？

年轻警官望着窗外RK800离开的背影无奈的叹了口气，但是，他会就这样放弃吗？当然不可能，要是这么点儿挫折就能让他偃旗息鼓那他就不是汉克.安德森了，不知道就去查，他总会搞清楚这一切！

警官先生抬起手机看了看，手机屏幕还停留在康纳来之前他浏览的页面，一张穿着警服的标准证件照，克里斯.凯恩警官，目前正躺在这家医院icu病房的那个人，康纳说是他的朋友，很好！那就从这里开始吧！

安德森警官掐灭了烟蒂，抬手拨出去一个号码——

“杰弗瑞？老兄…帮个忙呗…”

当然，这一切康纳是并不知道的。

回到底特律的3个小时以后，RK800再次睁开眼睛，从模控生命维修中心一张操作台上坐起身，接过身边金发仿生美人递来的衬衣。

“谢谢。”

他像往常一样温柔的致谢，对方却不领情。

“太胡闹了！康纳！”

美人看上去气得要命，连额角的灯圈都闪个不停，她是跟康纳一样为数不多的还保留有灯圈的仿生人之一，尽管她“出生”在仿生人自由了很多年以后。

她是模控生命的维修型仿生人，也是卡姆斯基从模控生命卸任时留给康纳的“礼物”——RK800专属的维修人员。

“你知道这有多危险吗？！”

美人娥眉倒竖，抱着手看着身前的谈判专家，康纳在她面前乖得像个刚出厂的“宝宝”，一句不敢吭声。

“虽然核心组件没受到重要损伤！但这次其他组件总体损伤的比例竟然达到56%！56%呀！！要是那个破站点没有能兼容的配件你怎么办？而且你还用了那种低劣的釱液！天呐那都是什么老掉牙的型号！你还擅自摄入了催化剂！你不知道那对于脉搏调节器损耗有多大吗？！”

“伊尔芙…”康纳无奈的打断了如精灵一般可爱的美人，有些歉意的笑了笑，“我这不是没事嘛…当时情况紧急…”

他知道伊尔芙是为他好，这些年来她一直将他维护得堪称完美，就是唠叨了点。

“你总是这样！一点不让人放心…”伊尔芙还在气呼呼的嘀咕着，从手心展示出一块光屏，“所有受损组件都更换过了，那些临时替代品——啧、那种低级玩意儿亏你也愿意用——我也都换成你的专用型号了。但这几组模块兼容性还在调配，最近别再做什么危险的事了！”

“我知道了。”

康纳从维修台上跳下来，活动了一下手指，将临时替代组件换成自己的专属型号后，果然整个机体的运作流畅了很多，之前那些紧急状态下勉强安装上的组件一直让他难受极了，这也是他急着离开华盛顿的原因，他并不想让汉克看出来他“不舒服”。

“不过说起来，你真的不考虑更换吗？”

伊尔芙又对他进行了几组测试，突然问到。

“什么？”

“机体更换。你知道…”维修师摊了摊手，“虽然组件都可以维修和替换，但这个机体真的已经用得太久了，抗压性和灵活度都无法恢复到最佳状态，为什么你总是坚持不更换呢？其他人、赛门他们都完成新机体更替了，你…”

“抱歉…”康纳打断了她，“我暂时还不需要…”

“康纳…”伊尔芙叹了口气，“你知道的，卡姆斯基先生将优化以后的RK800系列备用机体全都授权给了你，你明明可以…”

“但我不想。”康纳摇了摇头，“就现在这样，我觉得就挺好的，真的，伊尔芙…相信我，需要的时候我会更换的。”

“好吧。”

伊尔芙遗憾的撇了撇嘴，这也不是第一次他们对这个问题的争论无疾而终了，突然，她又想起什么来。

“啊对了，还没跟你说…恭喜！”

“什么？”

康纳一时间有些不太明白。

“就，那个…我检测到…”维修师露出一个暧昧的笑容，眨了眨眼竖起两根手指，“近期，一共两次呢…”

“啊？！不、不是的！！”

反应过来伊尔芙指的是什么，康纳瞬间羞得连灯圈都黄了，他知道这个瞒不过伊尔芙，而且以伊尔芙细致入微的检测程度，恐怕也完全清楚了是跟谁…该死的、那些残留的“遗传物质”…所以她会说“恭喜”，但是…

“不是、不是你想的那样！”

谈判专家急得磕磕巴巴的想解释，可这种事又怎么好拿出来说清楚，幸好伊尔芙看出了他的窘迫。

“好啦，你说是什么就是什么吧~”维修师一边笑嘻嘻的把他往外面推，一边叮嘱：“记住，暂时不能剧烈运动哟~我可不希望你被操坏了送来这里！”

“伊尔芙！！”

康纳羞愤得大叫，赶紧拿起外套“落荒而逃”，走出大门才意识到，他手上拿着的依然是汉克的外套。

他一下飞机，从停车场取了车就直接赶去维修中心，并没来得及回家换衣服，所以他身上穿的依旧是汉克“借”给他的那件夹克。

夹克很新，据分析应该是第一次穿，他几乎都能够想象得到年轻的安德森警官穿上这件新夹克，精心收拾打扮的样子，不用看，他都能在脑子里模拟出那双湛蓝色眼睛里雀跃的神情。

但是…

不该是这样的。

他们本该在两个相隔千里的城市各安一隅，根本不会有任何交集，那位年轻的安德森警官是个英勇而优秀的人，他这些年来卓越的成绩应该很快就能让他荣升为警局最年轻的警长之一，然后他会遇到自己心仪的姑娘，结婚、组成一个家庭、有两三个孩子、幸福的过完一生。

这才是汉克.安德森值得拥有的人生。

可现在，警官先生的命运却差点偏离了轨道，这一切都源自于自己那一念之间的私心。

他本以为他只要能远远的看着那个人就好，偶尔从新闻的只字片语里读到那个名字、一两张照片…就够心满意足了，可后来，当他知道汉克.安德森已经来到底特律以后，他突然发现原来异常仿生人也会“贪得无厌”

一开始他得到消息的时候是慌了的，他当然也明白政府的人在打什么主意，他没想过他们会是以这样的方式被迫有了交集，他慌忙的联系安德森警官，想要解释清楚，他不希望被汉克误会，但他同时又抑制不住自己的渴望——那个人就在底特律，就在吉米酒吧，距离他不到20公里……

我只见一见他，就见一面就好…原本，他这样想着，但等到真的见到那位有着白金色头发的年轻警官时，他发现自己想要的不止这个。

所以就有了那个荒唐的夜晚。

但他并不后悔，他知道这样的“机会”只有一次，当然他也只允许有一次，一次就够了，足够他将那些温存偷偷珍藏起来度过仿生人漫长的一生了，而对于那位警官先生而言，这只是人生中一段迤逦却简短的插曲，很快就会在人类的记忆中被忘却。

这样最好，他们仍旧是陌生人，永远不会再相遇，不会再有任何打扰，这样最好。

他是这样认为的，直到，在华盛顿机场他看见那位年轻警官穿着崭新的夹克靠在车门上。

不该是这样的。

RK800叹了一口气，方向盘回转，仿制款雪佛兰以一个标准的弧度停进院子，他闭上眼调整了片刻，打开门走下去。

拧开房门的时候，两岁的圣伯纳犬欢快的摇着尾巴跑过来，亲昵的蹭他裤腿。

“嗨~Sumo，抱歉让你久等了……”

康纳蹲下身搂着大狗的脑袋蹭了蹭，又被它咬住衣服拖到厨房，给它添满了狗粮还开了一听新的罐头，大狗才满意的放开他摇头晃脑吃起来。

仿生人回头收拾被狗拖到地上的沙发垫和报纸，顺便修理了一下客厅那盏总是闪烁的灯，这房子太老了，尽管他一直努力让它保持原样，但总还是会出现些老化引起的小毛病。

这让他忍不住又想起伊尔芙的建议来，现在这个机体，#313 248 317-51，尽管离报废期限来说还很远，但也已经开始出现一些“老化”引起的小问题。

但…“老去”是一种什么样的感觉？他曾以为仿生人体会不到，人造的面容不会憔悴，仿生皮肤永远光泽紧致，对“机器”而言只有会报废没有衰老，而现在他竟然多少有些领会到了…

那个人…是不是也体会过？关节不再那么灵活，奔跑速度下降，视力渐渐模糊，阴雨天会复发疼痛的旧伤，人类的衰老远比仿生人更可怕，他曾经是怎样去经历这一切的？他会失落吗？会不会觉得难过？

RK800转过身，又看到被他挂在门口衣架上的夹克，那件衣服上面似乎还保留着年轻警官的气味，温暖的、一丝丝烟草和枪火遗留下来的味道，是属于年轻人生机勃勃的味道。

他是记得那种气息的，同样记得的还有安德森警官身上的温度，他记得被那温度拥紧的每一秒钟，在情事的缠绵激动都退却以后，他靠在汉克怀里，被人类结实的手臂环抱着，汉克以为他在待机转化，但其实并没有，他只是觉得很温暖，沙发上的薄毯所无法带来的温暖，是他渴望了很久的温暖，他自私的想要多贪享片刻，直到系统收到来自医院的消息将他拉回到现实之中。

太贪心了…

仿生人叹了口气，取下夹克打算放进柜子里，很遗憾他恐怕没机会将它物归原主了。

然而打开衣橱后，他的手指僵硬了一下，像是下一个动作的指令在传导线路中突然迷失了去向，他手指悬在半空。

衣橱里挂满了衣服，大部分不是他的。

他愣了愣，最终从那件很久前就没再穿过的、印着模控生命标志的灰色外套旁边，将一件厚实的大衣取了下来。

毛呢料放得太久早已经变得粗糙干硬，但他仍清楚的记得这件衣服曾带给过他的触感，那时候还是柔软的，毛绒绒的，传递着从人类心口处透过来的体温…

他于是疲倦地背靠着衣橱的门坐在地板上，用脸颊蹭了蹭视如珍宝一样捧在手里的衣服，然后，将那件大衣连同手上暂新的夹克一起小心翼翼的抱进怀里，抱得很紧…

安德森副队长…

我真的很想你…

（TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

底特律在那天之后下了整整五天的大雪，提前到来的冬季让一切都措手不及。

康纳忙了好一段时间，在这期间抽空修好了老房子的暖气，仿生人固然不需要供暖，但才两岁的圣伯纳犬可是挺怕冷的，而且康纳也喜欢屋子里暖和和的。

没有特殊情况的时候，他通常都将感觉开关打开，去感受寒冷、温暖、风、湿度…他喜欢这世界上的一切“感觉”，尤其是对温度的感知，比如凤梨百香果汽水的温度是2°，Sumo的体温是38°，汉堡餐车附近的气温比街面上高，

而墓园的风，通常都更为寒冷。

谈判专家从那片公墓离开时天已经放晴了很久，但雪还没有化，温室栽培的勿忘我残留下几片娇嫩的湛蓝色花瓣沾在他手臂处袖子上，而那花束现在静静的躺在一块黑色的大理石墓碑前。

康纳记得自己有很长一段时间没来看那个人了…大概有三个月那么久，从那天他见过安德森警官以后，就再也没来过。

想到那位年轻警官，RK800的脚步迟缓了一秒，自他从华盛顿回来以后就一直很忙，而在这忙碌的时间中，他也有刻意去留意过，但是……没有，他再也没有收到过那位警官先生的任何讯息。

就这样告别了吗？

不不、不算，他们甚至都没有一个像样的告别，人类的告别总是伴随着拥抱或者亲吻，至少也应该是一个友好的挥手，他们没有，但他又的确是说了“我们不要再见面”。

然后一切如他所愿。

他们不会再见面，不会再有联系，他们根本不应该开始，也就用不着为告别遗憾。

也许这才是对的，康纳想，是他和那位年轻的安德森警官都需要的，他们的命运都将回到各自的轨道上去，不会再有错位了的交集。

他这样想着，带着一些不该有的失落，走出了墓园的大门。

然后，看见那位金发的警官靠在他的车身上，双目蓝得如同雪后晴空一样。

“呃、也不用每回看见我都这样吧…”

年轻警官嘀咕着，有些尴尬的挠了挠头。

康纳的脚步又一次停在了二十米以外，汉克心想也许下一秒他又会听见一句“怎么会是你”…幸好，并没有。

这次康纳什么也没有说，或许看见年轻警官出现在这里的惊吓已经让他不知道该表达什么了。

不奇怪，安德森警官心想，如果他知道我为了查到这个下了多大功夫的话。

“不打算说点儿什么吗，康纳？”人类伸手示意了一下，往墓园的方向，“你和那位…”

…那位埋在这里的汉克.安德森…

年轻警官没有把话说完，毕竟这样说出来感觉实在有些微妙，就像他刚刚也曾打算过走进去找康纳，但总觉得如果他站在那块刻着“汉克.安德森”的墓碑前是不是也太奇怪了点，所以他选择在这里等待。

康纳额角的灯圈疯狂的闪动了几下之后，又渐渐恢复了莹蓝。

“我并没有什么可说的。一位故人而已。”

他绕开汉克去开另一侧的车门，脸上已经恢复了平静。

大概他的塑料脑袋里已经规划好了七套八套“对付”我的方案了吧？安德森警官想，不过这一次他可没那么容易被打发掉了。

“喂……”

人类伸出手一把将康纳拽住，趁着仿生人还来不及挣扎的时候搂住他的腰吻了下去。

这个吻来得太突然，康纳完全没有想到汉克会这样做，以至于他的系统在还未能发出其他的指令之前，已经被大量的数据占据……

火热、柔软、纠缠、年轻男人的气息、烟草、薄荷、人类的呼吸、过快的脉搏……

熟悉的数据引出的是相关的记忆，他根本来不及反抗就亮了黄灯，甚至下意识的闭上眼睛，直到安德森警官在一声满足的低叹以后结束了这个绵长而强势的吻，他才反应过来。

“安德森警官！！”

RK800羞愤的瞪着眼前的年轻警官，汉克却是一副得偿所愿的样子，嘴角都忍不住的扬了起来。

“你跟你的那个‘故人’…也曾接吻吗？”

他的手仍旧搂在仿生人的腰上，占着身高的优势，康纳几乎完全无法从他的怀里挣脱出来，只能咬牙切齿的回答：“没有！”

何止是亲吻…他和副队长…连牵手都根本没有过……

“你曾说过青睐于我，在我们第一次见面的时候，也是因为你的这位‘故人’？”

人类低下头质问，康纳将目光转开了，半晌才给出回答。

“是。我第一次看见关于你的新闻时便注意到了你，是因为名字，但你跟他…真的很像…”他顿了顿，“我承认一切皆出于我的私心，这对你不公，但我的确只将你当做另一个人，我也并没想过将这段关系继续下去，我……”

“撒谎！”

汉克打断了他。

人类终于将他从那双手臂中放开来，他接连后退了好几步，警惕的看着汉克，年轻警官脸上带着一种苦笑，随即从上衣口袋里掏出手机来，手指划动了几下，将屏幕呈现在他眼前，屏幕上是一张2020年的新闻图片，图片上年轻的副队长穿着警服，意气风发的将手臂搭在同事肩头。

“那你解释一下，这算什么？康纳…我与这位安德森副队长，我们拥有同一个姓名，同样的外貌、发色、口味，连过敏药物都一样…世界上有如此巧合的事吗？”

年轻人一步步逼近过来，他说——

“我究竟是谁？康纳……”

汉克.安德森，怎么说也是个警察，而且是华盛顿警局最年轻有为的副警长，当他想要追查一件真相的时候，他总能查得到。

但是说来也奇怪，当汉克此刻在回忆起这个过程的时候，最先想到的竟然是杰弗瑞茶杯打碎的声音。

那天他打电话给他的好友，因为他查到那位躺在icu的克里斯警官、康纳所说的“朋友”曾在底特律警局任职，他准备顺着这条线查下去。

“康纳？！你说什么？你在查康纳？”

电话那边杰弗瑞的像是被茶水呛到，咳得不行。

汉克靠在栏杆上翻了个白眼望着天。

“对，我在调查他。好吧，你想笑话我的就尽管笑吧。”他说，“没错我爱上康纳了。”

紧跟着那边传来了茶杯打碎的声音。

他大概会因为这个被杰弗瑞嘲笑一辈子，他爱上了曾经信誓旦旦说他绝对看不上眼的“塑料玩意”，一个年龄比他还大的仿生人，但事实就是这样，安德森警官确定如果他真的就这样放弃，信了那家伙说的什么“只是误会”，那他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

他也可以肯定，康纳在极力的隐瞒什么，他说的话、对他的态度总是前后矛盾，有什么是不能让他知道的呢？凭着直觉，安德森警官认为这一定跟康纳的过去有关，他当然查过康纳的档案，但像康纳这样身份特殊的仿生人档案自然是保密的，他仅仅能查到一些基础信息，比如他知道康纳出厂于2038年8月，设计初衷是警用型。

警用型？而且是仅此一款的警用型，汇聚了当时最先进技术的原型机，他是被“制造”来做什么的呢？在他成为异常仿生人领袖之前，他经历过什么？

这一切自然不会被公之于众，对于那场成为历史重大事件的“异常仿生人革命”与康纳之间的联系，档案中也只有一句“模控生命仓库中被RK800转化的数千名异常仿生人成为了政府选择合谈的又一重要因素”，然而其中过程并没有详细的叙述，相关影像资料中汉克也只看到康纳带着数千名仿生人走上街头与马库斯汇合，他看到RK800脸上那个僵硬的笑容，总觉得有些勉强。

究竟是为什么呢？在那个时代究竟发生了什么？年轻的安德森警官恨自己生得太晚，他没能参与康纳生命中任何经历，连了解都无法了解，不过…现在也还来得及，至少，他知道了那位叫“克里斯”的警官是康纳的朋友，一个是2038年底特律警局的警察，一个是警用型安卓，汉克很快就将这个线索联系到了一起，他想或许用不了多久，康纳生命中那些他不曾触碰到的秘密就会一点点抽丝剥茧的展现在他眼前了，他将会知道他错过了什么、康纳又一直在隐藏着什么……

但是，当这些东西真的摆在他眼前的时候，别说是他，就连杰弗瑞都收起了嘲笑，面对着汉克让他查找的“2038年底特律警局跟仿生人有关的警员”档案惊讶得半天说不出话来，资料中显示那一年负责异常仿生人案件的警官是当时警局的副警长——

**汉克** **.** **安德森。**

……

“也许…也许是巧合？”

杰弗瑞有点结巴了，不过这话说出来他自己都不会信，尤其是对着资料里那位安德森副队长年轻时候的照片。

汉克当然也就更不会相信这样的“巧合”了。

康纳的资料是保密级别的，但安德森副队长只是个普通警察，人事档案存在DPD资料库里，调取不需要太多程序。汉克没用多少时间就读完了杰弗瑞为他查到的关于这位副队长生平的全部资料，让他尤其注意到的是这一位“汉克.安德森”的死亡时间是仿生人和平抗议的那一夜，而死因是“因公殉职”。

那一晚发生了什么？汉克.安德森和康纳，他们各自经历了什么？那个人…或者说，他自己究竟是怎么死的？

到这时候，汉克已经接受了这个看起来很荒唐的推测，他与这位“安德森副队长”根本就是同一个人，这太显而易见，世界上不可能再有两个人从外貌到血型任何数据都一模一样，但是对于四十年前那个自己的“死亡”这个问题，汉克发现自己原来并没有多少芥蒂，他最先想到的、也是唯一在意的，竟然是…那时候的康纳该有多难过？

因为他几乎可以肯定——在得知密歇根大道那栋旧房子，他跟康纳“第一夜”时候的房子是属于汉克安德森时，他更加确定了自己的判断——

康纳，爱着汉克.安德森副队长。

“所以我真的只是替身？”

人类一步步逼近，康纳靠在车门上无处可退，他有数千种预案应对人类的不可预知性，他的系统能为他设计出上百种条理由来掩盖这个真相，但现在这些全都失效了，在汉克.安德森的面前，他张开嘴，却说不出来任何辩解的话。

“我就是那个人，对吗？你爱他…确切的说，你爱我，康纳…”

汉克说着，低下头去想要再次亲吻那双冰凉无措的嘴唇，但这一次他被推开了。

“没有！并不是！”

康纳将他狠狠的推开，与此同时，仿生人的系统中亮起一个红色的警告——

-Lie-

“我曾与安德森副队长共事。他的死…是因为我的一个失误。”

-Lie-

“我为此感到内疚。我所做的一切，不过是为了弥补…对他的亏欠。”

-Lie-

“我不爱他。”

-Lie-

“我也不爱你。”

-Lie-

“从未…”

-Lie-

…

-Lie -

铺天盖地的警示框几乎占据了RK800的全部运行界面，以至于他的额角亮了红色灯圈，最后，在年轻警官还来不及做出反应之时，他拉开车门，踩下油门以最快的速度落荒而逃，身后传来的是人类的追喊——

“操！康纳！你给我停下！！”

以仿生人精准的测算，康纳知道在13.4秒以后，汉克就已经不可能再追得上他了，但他依旧没有停车。

他像是迷失方向一样开着那辆仿制的、甚至驾驶台上也放着一个跳舞小人的雪佛兰车在底特律漫无目的的穿行，直到最后停下时发现自己在大使桥边那个小公园里。

在这里，40年前的某个雪夜，安德森副队长曾用枪指着他的头，问他——

“那你怕死吗？康纳”

“如果我扣下扳机，会发生什么事？”

……

“没有，什么也没有……”

那时候，他并不懂得死亡的意义，他所有的回答只是系统推演的最佳方案，对于仿生人而言，数据可以转移，机体可以更替，仿生人没有死亡。

而后来，当他终于理解了“死亡”的时候，是在汉克.安德森的葬礼上。

康纳作为耶利哥的代表、也作为安德森副警长曾经的搭档参加了葬礼，杰弗瑞在宣读悼辞，语气沉痛缓慢，为数不多的亲友低下头为这位可敬的老警探默哀，每个人都只知道安德森副队长在协助RK800转化仿生人的过程中“因公殉职”，但并没有人知道他是怎么死的。

只有康纳知道。

因为汉克.安德森死在他的怀里，死于他的一个选择和一颗来自RK800的子弹，他是被“康纳”杀死的。

当人类的生命随着温热血液一起慢慢流失，羊毛大衣下的体温渐渐冰冷下去，呼吸、脉搏…一项又一项关于“生命”的数据在仿生人的监测界面中逐渐下降最终归零，康纳才第一次明白了什么是死亡。

“我会想念你的，没错，我会……”

人类在临时前对他说。

想念是什么？

是迫切的希望见到，是不能忘却。

他不知道人在死亡以后为什么还可以想念，但他知道现在他非常非常的想念汉克，他希望能见到汉克，不止如此，他更希望能亲吻汉克——在他赶来参加葬礼的路上他见到一对情侣在接吻，而他刚刚明白了这种行为的意义。

真糟糕，他想。

在汉克.安德森的葬礼上，他发现他爱上了这个被他杀死的男人。

而现在，

他却不得不对这个人说——

“我不爱你。”

1个月后。

“感觉怎么样？”

RK800睁开眼睛，伊尔芙正转头看向他，精灵少女的嘴角挂着甜美的笑意，看得出对于这次数据调整的结果十分满意。

“很好。”

康纳活动了一下，到目前为止，他从上次的受伤中损伤的所有组件已更换完毕，并且听从伊尔芙的建议做了一些小模块上的优化，只要伊尔芙不再企图劝说他更换机体，康纳觉得其他还都可以接受。

“太好了！”维修师坐在操作椅上开心的转过身来，旋即又露出一丝好奇：“说起来，你最近都没有…呢？”

她做了一个暧昧的手势，康纳在愣了一秒以后反应过来那手势代表什么。

“伊尔芙！不是、你在想什么…请不要随意检测我…”

谈判专家变成了大舌头，羞得灯圈都红了。

“…我负责你的性能维护，当然要关心一下呀！”伊尔芙理直气壮，“怎么？你们吵架了？”

“没有！不是…”康纳张了张嘴，最终无奈的苦笑了一下，“…不是那样的，伊尔芙，我们不是恋人。”

“不是吗？”维修师遗憾的撇了嘴角，“…可是你爱他呀？你所有的数据都表明你爱那个人类，汉克.安德森。”

“但他不是…他不是他。”

他是他以终身为人类政府工作而换得的一个许可，是以那个人留在医学样本库中的生物样本复制的“汉克.安德森”，是他偿还给被他杀死的那位老警探的一生…但是，他不是他。

也不应该是他。

“为什么？明明是同一个人啊…”

精灵少女疑惑的皱起眉，康纳知道她不能理解，伊尔芙，最精密的仿生人维修师，卡姆斯基最后的杰作，她无限接近于人类，但是她却并不是异常仿生人。

所以，她并不能明白。

“抱歉…”

康纳带着歉意对她笑了笑，转身走了出去。

门外的风雪很大，这场数十年不遇的暴风雪让这几年原本就不景气的经济遭遇了更严峻的考验。

失业人群在大街上聚集起来，冒着风雪抗议政府新的经济政策，康纳从他们中间艰难的挤过去，他今天没有开车，雪花落在他的头发上，在那里凝结了薄薄一层，他甚至也都没有去理会，他只想尽快回去，因为太冷了。

是的，太冷了，他讨厌寒冷，寒冷是葬礼上的丧钟，是禅意花园的冰霜，是人类在他怀中僵硬的身体，他真的很讨厌这种感觉。

他跌跌撞撞逆着人流往家的方向走，途中被撞了好几次，那些抗议的人们举起双手，在耳边高喊着口号，不少人额角还留着光圈，这让他不禁又想起那个被载入史册的夜晚来。

他成为异常仿生人的那天，他也这样带着数千名仿生人走过底特律的街头，然后他站在集装箱上，听着耳边救世主的演说，望着眼前数以万计的他的同胞，却突然感觉到无边无际的寒冷，他突然很想要一个拥抱，一个应该是属于雪后清晨中温暖的拥抱，但他知道他再也得不到了。

安德森副队长…你在哪里呢？

雪花从天空上飘落下来，像是无边无际的思念，沉重而冰冷得足以将他的心脏冻结，他像是突然失去了所有动力，茫然的站在人潮中间，被群情激昂的人流带得东歪西倒，却找不到了自己想要去的方向，一个高大的仿生人从他身边经过将他重重的撞了一下，他眼见就要摔倒下去，突然一只大手拉住了他的胳膊。

“康纳！”

他回过头，看见一双湛蓝色的眼睛，睫毛上还坠着霜花，人类呼吸间的热气在风雪中凝成白雾，细小的雪花落在人类的肩头，又很快化成水珠浸入到温暖的衣料中去。

“我刚刚叫了你很多次，但你没听见。”

年轻警官呼吸有些快，大概是赶着从人潮中挤过来的。

“抱歉调动手续耽搁了些时间…今天我才去DPD报道…”

他看着康纳望向他的、一动不动的样子，有些局促的挠了挠头，哎怎么又是这个表情，我真的有这么让人烦吗？

算了不管了！！

年轻警官伸出手，在人群中将仿生人单薄的身体紧紧的拥进了怀抱里

“我不管你怎么想的，”他说，“但这一次，我不想再等到五十三岁才能拥有你了。”

end.


End file.
